Kid Temper Tantrum at South Dakota
Dad: So we are at Sioux Falls, South Dakota to see Adam. Leland: But why at Sioux Falls? Why not elsewhere? Mom: But the rest of South Dakota is just rural farms! Dad: And don't even get me started with North Dakota! Leanna: It's horrible there! Leland: Oh. At the concert... Dad: So the speech is starting now. Adam: Hey you liberals, SJWs, feminists, LGBT, and everyone else! I'd like to thank everyone for coming to my speech! Now why not we ruin something? Can someone give me suggestions? Leland: Ruin Monika! Dad: Ruin Tide Pods! Leanna: Ruin Last Chance High! Person: Ruin SML! Adam: Alright, we'll ruin SML! So the first thing wrong with the channel is the age-restricted and demonetization going on. Logan has been playing victim here and saying that his channel is kid-friendly and doesn't deserve it's punishment, but when you got Mario plush characters doing things that belong in a R rated movie, who's the bad guy here again? Crowd applauds Adam: Another thing we'll ruin is Tekashi. Or should I say Tek-Pedo! Crowd laughs Adam: And look at his appearance! He got hair like a Skittles mascot and he has the number 69 all over his body! And then look at this video from RiceGum! RiceGum: All this guy does in his videos is scream while a bunch of guys and girls crowd him! Adam: I agree! How unoriginal of him! Tekashi69: You better take back what you said earlier! (holds Adam at gun-point) Adam: No way! The CEO of Skittles is here! Tekashi69: B**** you think this s*** a joke? I could f*** you up right now! Adam: Woah, calm down! We don't need this! Dad: And plus, it's wrong! Tekashi69: No one asked you! And you, watch what you say about me, or you gon' die today! Leland: YOU TELL HIM!!! (throws drinks and popcorn at Adam) Adam: Hey! Stop this! Jake Paul: NO!!! You are the reason why my fans hate me! Yuki: You falsely accused me of being a prostitute! I'm only 14! Hideri: And you said transgenders like me needed to be gassed during the Holocaust era! The crowd then goes crazy and starts riots in the stage Adam: STOP THIS!!! IT'S ALL A BUNCH OF NONSENSE!!! YOU ALL NEED JESUS!!! Leland: NO!!! YOU NEED THIS!!! (slams Adam) Adam: ...YOU MOTHERF***ER!!! (pulls AK-47 and loads it) Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up building, killing everyone but Leland, Lee, Tekashi, and Yuki) Dad: BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THAT AS USUAL!!! Leland: It was self-defense! Tekashi69: That a**hole deserved it for all the s*** talk he did to me and everyone and everything else! Yuki: And he's trying to hypnotize everyone by saying "Weed is racist" this and "Columbus was a murder" that. It's just ridiculous! Dad: Well I have to agree with you. Leland: Let's go! I never liked the Dakota's anyway! Tekashi69: I'm also having a concert at New Orleans. And you 3 are invited! Dad: Really?! Thanks! Leland: See ya! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters Category:Shooting Category:Music